


Alien: Star Command

by MissC3PO



Category: Alien Series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Acheron (LV-426), Crossover, Episode: s02e25-26 A Canterlot Wedding, Multi, My Little Pony References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: In deep space, the crew of the Star Command starship 42 are alerted to investigate a distress call from an alien vessel. The terror begins when Team Lightyear encounters a nest of eggs inside the alien ship. A robotic organism from inside an egg leaps out and attaches itself to XR, causing him have a temporary shut-down.Based on the popular sci-fi horror of 1979: Alien





	1. Chapter 1

A night mission on 42 The normal look out for a high profile criminal. Nothing unusual for Team Lightyear. Most of the team slept, except Buzz, who would always keep an eye out on things going around the ship and out in space. 

This mission was like every other. Booster snored in his seat, readouts flickering across the screen he ran. XR powered off, lazy as he normally was. Mira was meditating, still aware of the readouts on the screen she operated. And Buzz was sitting in the captain's spot, running scans of the space around them. 

“Nothing on scanners.” Buzz read out with his monotone voice. To no one in particular. It was quiet. Buzz didn’t mind that at all.

He looked out into space, his eyes glittering with the watery reflections of stars dotting his iris’. He found it calming, knowing that light was traveling across the universe, both literally and metaphorically. 

But then, the screen in front of Booster lit up and made an obnoxious beeping noise. 

“What? Wha! I’m up!” Booster shouted, lifting his head from the panel. 

“Jee wiz Booster pal, what was that for?” XR shook his head, waking from his temporary shut-down state. He rolled back his dome and rubbed his eyes, which glowed a dull green and gold. The robotic ranger noticed the alert, and plugged into the ship to find out why there was an unnamed alert going off.

“A signal…” Mira said, her blue eyes running over the data she received from her comms. 

“From uncharted planet LV-426.” Buzz droned with a shrug.

“From what it says, Archon aka LV-426 is uninhabitable, with high winds and very unbreathable air. Well, unless you are a robot.” XR laughed, looking at his fair share of the data.

“And the beacon seems to be coming from the planet.” Booster gasped, in his normal dramatic fashion, “the beacon also seems to be running in a loop, but for some reason, it’s hard to decipher exactly what it’s trying to say. It seems to be an SOS.”

“Well, hopefully it’s not XL again.” XR laughed at his own joke. But the rest of the rangers where not paying attention. “Well, anyways, if it is a distress beacon, we do have to investigate, well, I think. Hopefully not.” XR sheepishly smiled. 

“That is true, it says so in the ranger manual.” Booster remarked, holding up his copy of the manual. XR shook his head with amusement. 

“Well then, we are going to investigate, see what's causing the beacon.” Buzz said, pointing the ship in the direction of the planet. 

“Shouldn’t we get back up or something? I don’t know, just in case?” XR asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. 

Buzz just laughed, “We’re all the back-up we need.”

“Amen.” Mira chuckled.

The ship blasted off into the darkness of space, flames trailing the pearlescent ship thru the starry mist of the galaxy. 

“Ok. Ok. I'm not trying to sound paranoid or anything,” XR continued, “but I have a bad feeling about this. Like, really. Like, NOS-4-A2 bad feeling.” 

“Relax XR, we’ve dealt with lots of these things.” Buzz said, a cocky smile on his face. 

“I know, I know Buzz.” XR smiled, “but I just can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen on this mission.”


	2. Chapter 2

The planet was in view. Looming large over the stars in the velvet darkness of night. 42 was slowly piercing threw the coldness of space, nose pointed at LV-426 like a dog on the hunt. 

Inside, Buzz sat at the edge of his seat, his eyes scanning over the planet and the readouts on the screens. His hand was on the throttle, doing his best to slow down the ship to a crawl. The whole ship was quiet, minus the whirring from XR’s treads as he zoomed around the place. 

“Nope- nothing. Nope. Nope. Nopity Nope Nope.” XR mumbled, looking at readouts of the planet. He mustered a devious smile.

“Are you sure XR?” Booster gave his friend a puzzled look, “I’m getting tons of readouts from the planet! Repeating as we saw before.” Booster made a circle motion with a finger. 

“XR, are you just nervous?” Mira asked, giving the experimental ranger a cocky look.

“No, I’m not. I’m just feeling a little suspicious about this whole mission. We still haven’t heard back from Nebula, Star Command, or anybody in general!” XR explained, fiddling with his thumbs. 

“Well, if there is anybody down there, we need to know what’s going on. It’s got to be an SOS.” Buzz said, his monotone shaking XR. The little robot noticed Buzz’s jaw tighten right before XR was going to speak, so he held his mechanical tongue. 

“I just doesn't seem right,” XR mumbled to himself, audible enough for only him to hear. 

42 pointed down to the planned, and zoomed into the dark clouds and wind. The crew held on for dear life as 42 was racked with flying dirt and rough winds.

“At this rate,” Mira grimaced, “we’ll be torn apart!”

Booster began scans of the planets surface, and pointed out a little clearing free of rocks and hills. “The whole planet may be barren,” Booster explained, “but I’ve rather the ship not be impaled by a mountain!”

Buzz started the touchdown procedures, and got 42 mostly down on the surface. But a few bumps made it difficult for it. The landing gear ended up becoming damaged, and lots of the hydraulics were torn apart. 

Buzz turned off the engine, and only left on emergency lights and life support.

“Well. That was fun.” Buzz groaned, rubbing his neck.

Dust storms racked the planets surface, with bits of flying rock hitting the ship. There was no light, making everything in the view ports and windshield black as coal. 

“Well,” XR squeaked out, “First off- the sun will come up in about fifteen minutes, thus making it bright enough to lead a search mission.” Buzz sighed.

“Next?” Buzz said, standing up from his seat and walking over to XR.

XR hobbled over to another screen, and looked at it intently.

“Main hydraulics are damaged, and so is the landing gear. Would take about 24 hours to fix up with Booster and I.” XR said, leaning up against a wall.

“And?”

“Can I have my leg back Mira?”

Mira looked at XR leg which was sitting on her controls and she laughed.

“Sorry about that XR.” She smiled as she handed XR’s leg back to him.

XR groaned as he put on his leg. 

“No problem.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Buzz Lightyear stood in front of his crew, who was standing at attention. Their eyes were on them, taking in every bit of Buzz’s body language and emotion. Everything and everybody was at a stand still. 

The only noise was the slight whir of life support pumping oxygen into the bridge, and the dust storms raging outside the ship. It sounded like a beast, quietly prowling outside the ship. It’s silence was loud, deafening.

Dawn was fast approaching, lighting up everything with icy blue hues. Darkness still covered the land, but one was finally able to see the eerie rock formations jutting out of the ground. It was beautiful, in an unearthly kind of way. The dust storms still roared on, but they became less intense. Like a sleeping beast. 

XR was fixated on outside, his gaze on the grey rocky terrain. His processor ran slowly, digesting the sight. A sigh escaped his mouth, a relaxed expression. 

“Alright team.” Buzz started, shocking XR out of his daze, “We have two things on the agenda. First.” Buzz looked at Booster. “You and I are going to be fixing the hydraulics and landing gear.” 

Booster snapped into a salute. “I won't let you down sir!”

“Excuse me, Buzz?” XR held up a hand, “I was just wondering why it’s not Booster and little trusty XR working on the old gal.” He threw up his hands, “I was just wondering that!”

“I was getting to that,” Buzz glared at the robot, which made XR back up. “I was going to say that you and Mira are going out to investigate the signal. You will be able to do scans of the terrain out there since 42 will be mostly shut down while we work on it. And Mira, this is your chance to prove to Star Command how much Ranger potential you have.”

“Um, alright.” Mira smiled unsurely, “I guess that makes sense Buzz. I’ll stay on the comms with you 24/7, just in case we find anything.”

“Alright!” Buzz smiled, and picked up a laser welder, “I guess we gotta get to work. Good luck team.” Lightyear saluted. Everyone else saluted back.

Near the airlock, Mira was getting ready to go outside. She was putting a few things in her little backpack, mostly items she would use for scanning the terrain.

A hand suddenly was placed on her shoulder, and the Tangean jumped. She turned around and saw Buzz, with a bright smile on his face.

“Oh!” Mira laughed, “Hey Buzz. Sorry about jumping, i’m just feeling a little jumpy about this mission. You know, uncharted planet and stuff.”

“Don’t sweat it Nova.” Buzz smiled. Mira wasn’t sure if she wasn’t supposed to worry about jumping or being jumpy. “I understand that these types of missions are a bit unnerving.”

“I understand. Hey, where’s XR?” Mira asked, looking over Buzz’s shoulder.

“He’s at his station, prepping his scanning equipment.” Buzz said, his voice a reassuring baritone to Mira’s ears. 

“Well then.” Mira picked up her pack, and put it on her back, “So, why is it now that you decide it’s time for me to show Star Command… you know… my talents and stuff?”

“Well, Nebula wanted a performance report on you.” Buzz sighed, “Well, he wanted a performance report on everyone.”

“So, you see this as a way to get me on Nebula’s good side?” Mira said, her face lighting up. She studied her officers face with a playful look. 

“Well, yes.” Buzz said.

“Thank you!” Mira hugged Buzz, a grin on her face, “you are always sticking up for me and watching out.”

“No problem, Ranger Nova.” Buzz patted her head.

“Promotion here I come!” Mira said, stepping into the airlock with her things and activating her helmet.

“Well I say,” XR rolled in, crossing his arms, “Mira seems more perky all the sudden. Do you have an explanation?” XR tapped a foot on the ground.

“Get out there.” Buzz frowned, annoyed by XR’s shortness. 

XR shrugged, and walked into the airlock. “Geez,” he mumbled, “I have a gut feeling something is off, and I’m treated like I’ve cussed on TV. There’s got to be a My Little Pony episode like this.”


End file.
